


I Have Danced Inside Your Eyes

by Somany_ships



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F slur, Injury Soulmate AU, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somany_ships/pseuds/Somany_ships
Summary: This happened through the years. Every time his soulmate would get injured, he would always see what happened during the night. Rafael would always cringe when he got hurt, not because he was in immense pain, but because this poor kid is having to put up with pain from someone who is seven years older than him.Soul mate AU where once the younger of the pair turns five, then whenever either of the couple gets injured, the other feels the pain of the initial impact. If you are destined to meet (it's actually fairly rare) then you have dreams about what injury happened during the day.





	I Have Danced Inside Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH If I'm correct this should be the 500th fanfic in the Rafael/Sonny tag. YAAAAY.

Rafael was twelve when his knee lit up in pain for a short second. He'd been told about this kind of thing. It had to do with your soul mate, and when the younger of the two turned five, any time either of them got hurt, the other would feel the pain too. The initial pain would be the same for both, but the one who hadn't actually received the injury would only have a smaller, dull pain while the injury persisted. 

A wave of both encouragement and irritation flew through Rafael. While, yes, he recognized he actually had a soul mate (which he had assumed otherwise for years), he was capable with math and immediately realized that his soul mate was seven years his junior. While if they met while adults, it wouldn't be a huge problem, he still worried about if they would end up meeting younger than that they would face the potential benefit of Rafael looking like a creeper. 

He was in his room, where he happened to have had a “soul mate journal” which he had been given when he was five. It sat on his desk for a year, then got put into one of the drawers, and was soon forgotten about because he never received any sign of a soul mate. On the first line, he wrote “Sunday, March 3, 1985 - likely a knee scrape, nothing huge”

Rafael smiles; for once he knows there is someone out there for him.

Through the day, which there isn't much left of, Rafael will feel an ever so slight stinging in his knee, which he assumed was from it being cleaned or moved too quickly, so he never bothered to write those down. By the time night came around, he was exhausted from a mix of homework and being overly excited about his new prospect in life, so he easily fell asleep.

As soon as he fell asleep, he was embraced with what appeared to be a children's church group playing after Mass. Giggling children run around chasing each other, about a dozen of them. They're all fairly young looking, probably around five (since that's apparently how old his soul mate is). 

One of the kids falls onto his side. He doesn't cry or scream, just rolls over into a sitting position and looks at his knee. It's scraped and red but there are no rocks sticking in it and it appears that there is minimal blood. 

“Dominick! Are you okay?” an older woman asks the kid, who nods. “yeah, I'm good.” Dominick stood up, massaged the area around his knee, and ran back off to pay.

Rafael woke up confused. He had known about the pain part of the soul mate connection, obviously, but he had never heard about the dreams. When he ate breakfast with his mother, he had briefly mentioned what had happened. 

“Oh, Querido, that’s wonderful news! Conocerás a tu futuro amor!” Lucia sighed. After years of suspecting that her son wouldn’t find anyone, she was truly happy for him. “Corazon, do you know her name?”

Rafael flushed and sighed. “It’s Dominick, Mami. Su nombre es Dominick.” Lucia looked concerned, if only for a brief moment, but wiped it away with a hug and a smile. 

This happened through the years. Every time his soulmate would get injured, he would always see what happened during the night. Rafael would always cringe when he got hurt, not because he was in immense pain, but because this poor kid is having to put up with pain from someone who is seven years older than him. 

But one day, he was concerned. He was 21 at this point, and was studying in one of his classes in college when his face lit up in pain. He accidentally let out a groan, which caused his classmates to stare at him. He started to mumble out “sorry, soulmate” as an excuse, when it happened again, but this time it hurt more. 

“Rafael are you alright?” the teacher asked as Raf started to stand. “Yeah, I’m just going to step out for a little bit.” He escaped the class just in time before his shoulder and upper arm shot in pain. After that he was totally fine, so he just got some water and went back to class. The kid sitting next to him asked if he was okay, and when he mumbled that he was, the kid responded with a sarcastic “I feel bad for whoever it is.”

That night Rafael tried his damndest to fall asleep, he wanted to see exactly what had happened to his soulmate, but he couldn’t because there was a constant buzz of pain under his skin on his hips. It started as sharp, short pains but it eventually turned into a constant. He didn’t know what to do so he got up and wrote down what was happening in his sixth soulmate journal. “Thursday, January 14, 1995 - incredible head pain. I have no idea what happened to him. It’s now night. My hips throb. I’m concerned. I hope I can know what happened for both.”

When he finally fell asleep, he was immediately brought into a dream with a yell of “Shit, Bobby, WAIT!” before Dominick’s (Rafael had heard the name enough in his dreams to know that was his soul mates name) head was grabbed and thrown into a window, and then again. Dominick yelled in pain but people just seemed to walk away, avoiding looking at the whole situation. The bell for whatever break period they were having ended. Bobby latched onto Dominick’s arm, and pulled it back into what couldn't be a comfortable position, saying to him “stay the hell away from me you fucking faggot.” Bobby ran off with his group of friends, while Dom was left to just slide down the now half-shattered window to cry. There were a few glass pieces in his face, but he just sat there. 

The dream would normally have faded put by this point, but it sat on Dominick just sobbing and mumbling to himself, mostly stuff that Rafael couldn't make out (he'd soon forget those small details when he woke up anyway), but it was stuff along the lines of “why God, I'm sorry I've disappointed you.” The second bell had rung a while back, so Rafael didn't totally understand why Dominick hadn't washed up and either talked to someone or just gone to class.

Just as Rafael was wondering this, some older, taller looking kid, probably a random senior trying to avoid class, was walking past when he saw Dom crying. He kneeled down next to him. “hey, shit dude, you okay?” Dominick sniffed, and shook his head but didn't say anything. “what happened? Wait is that- shit that's blood. Hey okay, I'm gonna go grab someone, just uh, stay… Stay here?” the senior said the last but realizing the Dom probably wouldn't be moving anyway. 

Dominick raised a hand to his head. It still throbbed but whatever, he'd deal with it. He'd keep quiet, that's what he always did. With a flinch he picked out the few pieces of glass that were stuck in his skin before a nurse, the Principle (of all people) and the senior from before came running down the hall. “he, uh, yeah.” the senior stuttered clearly not knowing what to say. “hey, thanks Zach. Go back to class.” Zach nodded and left down the hall, probably going to go back to do whatever he was going to do before running into a crying sophomore. 

That's when the dream faded out. Rafael woke up and checked the clock; 2:14. He groaned and shoved one of his pillows onto his face, hoping he would be able to fall asleep. Instead, all he could think about was “Dominick’s poor face. I wish I had been there.” 

He got out of bed, and tensed when his dorm mate groaned in his sleep. But Rafael walked to the bathroom and just heckled his face and his hips, to make sure nothing had actually happened to him and he just mysteriously forgot. No, there was nothing there, but Rafael still felt as though he could still feel the dull pain on his hips, even if it wasn't actually there anymore. So he went back to bed after grabbing a cup of water and hoped that he'd be able to find out what else happened to Dominick. 

But there was no further dream. 

Rafael woke up the next morning with no extra knowledge of what happened, he was now even confused if anything had happened past his first dream. His dorm mate asked why he got up in the middle of the night but hurried out to class before Rafael could actually give him an answer. 

So Rafael sat and drank his coffee and ate his breakfast hoping that not only his soul mate was okay but that he wasn't going insane like he now thought he was. “It’s okay.” He told himself. “I’ll just ask him about it when we meet.” That was a good enough excuse to get him to forget about what had happened and be able to go on with his day.

**Author's Note:**

> "conocerás a tu futuro amo" = You will find your future love  
> Querido = My Darling  
> Corazon = Sweetheart
> 
> Title from the song "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?"


End file.
